


Jensen's Little Playtoy(s)

by professor_hartwin



Series: Jensen/Jared/Colin [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Submissive, Fingering, First Time, Gags, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, name calling (slight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2: PWP, when Colin is too loud and wakes Jared up, the older man joins in on the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Little Playtoy(s)

"Colin, you need to be quiet baby," Jensen whispered, smirking as his hand fell on Colin’s rose stained ass once again. The boy whimpered through the gag that was around his mouth, hips rolling forward slowly to rut his cock against Jensen’s thigh. 

Jensen spanked Colin three more times before looking down at his handiwork. Colin’s ass was red and purple, pale smooth skin already bruising from the intensity of Jensen’s spanking. Jensen rubbed the swollen flesh, eliciting a soft gasp and moan from the teenager. 

"Took it so good for him, Colin." 

Both Jensen and Colin jumped at the sound of Jared’s voice, and looked up to see their friend standing in the doorway, erection obvious through the fabric of his sweatpants. Jared gave a shy smile. “I could hear you guys from down the hall. Even with that gag, Colin is such a noisy boy.” 

Jensen smiled, pinching Colin’s ass. “Told you you were being too loud.” 

Jared took a tentative step into the room and Jensen looked to Colin, who nodded his consent. Jensen knew how much his young lover wanted both his older co-stars, and now that they knew Jared wanted it as well, Jensen had a feeling that him and Colin was now him, Colin and Jared.

"C’mere, Jay. Come feel how warm his ass is after me spanking it." 

Jared kneeled next to the bed and placed a big hand on the teenager’s ass. Colin and Jared both let out mutual moans as Jared squeezed the abused flesh gently. “Shit, Jen. It’s so hot.” 

"Even hotter inside," Jensen murmured, pulling one of Colin’s ass-cheeks to the side to expose his swollen hole. It was still slightly open, leaking Jensen’s come. "Why don’t you put a few fingers in there and feel for yourself, Jay." 

Colin gasped as two thick fingers plunged into his hole. If Jared’s fingers alone were that thick, he could only imagine how it would feel to have Jared’s cock inside him. Colin whimpered, writhing. 

"You like that, don’t you baby? Like having Jared’s fingers inside you?" 

Colin nodded and Jared grinned, looking up to Jensen. “He’s so responsive. Now that you aren’t keeping this a secret, we should un-gag him. I wanna hear him.” 

Jensen smiled and nodded, stroking a hand through Colin’s hair. “You wanna be un-gagged, baby? Wanna make noise for us?” 

Colin nodded furiously, whimpering through the gag. When it was taken off, he cried out, pushing back into Jared’s fingers. “More! Jared, please more!” 

Jared spanked Colin this time, chuckling when the boy moaned. “Shh, baby. I want to play with you a little bit first.” 

Jensen moved from underneath Colin and Jared manhandled the teenager until he was facing forward, ass facing Jared and Jensen. Jared watched in awe as another drop of Jensen’s come leaked from Colin. The man couldn’t help himself and leaned forward to lap the come up, swirling his tongue around Colin’s hole. 

"Shit, Jay," Jensen breathed out, moving to kneel behind Jared, wrapping his arms around his friend’s waist. "That’s fucking hot." 

Jared pushed back into Jensen’s erection as he continued to rim the younger boy, reveling in both his lovers moans. Colin was grinding back, practically riding Jared’s face and tongue and Jared thought that he could come from that alone. 

"Please, Jared. Please fuck me!" Colin moaned, gripping the sheets hard in his fists, knuckles white. 

Jensen chuckled as he pinched Jared’s nipples, one hand stroking the man’s thick length. “Come on, Jay, fuck him. I know you want to get this big cock inside his tight ass.” 

Jared groaned as Jensen grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked up his cock, flicking his wrist as he twisted up and down the shaft. Jensen helped Jared line up his cock and Colin let out a long, high pitched moan as Jared sunk into him. 

Colin’s hole looked ridiculously around Jared’s cock, stretch to the absolute limit around the wide girth. When Jared finally bottomed out, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Colin’s back, all three men were panting heavily. 

"What about you, Jen?" Jared whispered, slowly rolling his hips, letting Colin adjust. 

"I’m fine just watching," the oldest man replied, stroking his own cock. Jared shook his head and looked over his shoulder to smile at his lover. 

"No," Jared whispered, thrusting a bit harder now. "Want you inside me. Come on, open me up." 

Jensen chuckled and leaned forward to capture Jared’s lips in a rough, claiming kiss. 

His two perfect little sluts.


End file.
